


Chocolate Frog Card

by Lioness_Snake



Series: Scorpius/Hermione or Helena and Brax [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crush at First Sight, F/M, Pining, Teenage boy crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:00:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22084543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lioness_Snake/pseuds/Lioness_Snake
Summary: Scorpius Reluctantly swaps his Cedric Diggory card for Hermione Granger. Something about her eyes and fierce stance ignites his dormant feelings. She even signs his new card.Scorpius crushes big time on the former war hero.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Scorpius Malfoy
Series: Scorpius/Hermione or Helena and Brax [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579519
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Chocolate Frog Card

**Author's Note:**

> This story accompanies Champagne or Dancing and deals with how that one came about from Scorpius point of view.
> 
> Again using the Tinder app which I bend as how I wanted to fit in the story.
> 
> Thank my Alpha/Beta Purebloodpony for her work, any faults are always on me.

_What I leave, when you go What I see, and what you show And what I guess, and when I don't Is something you already, already know_

_I can't live without, all I think about All I want is you You're all I dream about, I can't live without All I want is you_  
_lyrics by Staind_

* * *

"Scorp, did you bring your Chocolate frog cards." Albus welcomed his friend as he stepped from the floo.

"Yo mate, I'm barely here, but when will I ever leave the manor without them, huh?" The platinum blond pushed his fringe from his face, tucking it behind his ear. His shaggy blond, surfer's hair could get in the way sometimes.

"Do you still have the double Cedric Diggory cards?" Albus pushed.

"Still do, but you know you better have something worth my while." Albus pestered him for the card for two months now.

"I have Hermione Granger." Albus lit up like a Christmas tree.

"So what, my dad says she was a bushy-haired swot." Why would he want her, bloody Gryffindor? Not knowing why his dad didn't care for her very much, punching him on the nose, not because she was a Mudblood. No, his ego, as well as his nose, got bruised. But Scorpius wasn't aware of any of this.

"Ah but please, she'll be here tomorrow you can get it autographed." Albus was sly, cunning, and wanted the Cecric card desperately. Completing his Goblet of Fire set, he bought the frame and wanted it in his room. He had a prime spot for it, next to his dad's snitch. He secured Victor Krum's signature a week back at the World Tournament. Cedric would be the only one he hadn't autographed, but oh well, such as life, yes?

"Okay fine hand it over." Scorpius retrieved his cards from his jacket. His mother charmed the pocket to be bottomless, so handy. He searched his stack with doubles and found Cedric. "Here mate, you owe me, because Hermione Granger isn't very high on my list.

Yes, yes, sue him they had History lessons, and the woman was a key figure in securing the Orders win, thus vanquishing Voldemort. Which was a good thing, of course. Merlin knows how bad Wizarding society would be with that Madman running around. His dad never talked about it, it made him sad. It wasn't Scorpius' burden to bear. 

Albus handed his card over to his best mate, he was over the moon now that he got Cedric.

Scorpius received the not so coveted card, he almost put it unseen in his deck. A sparkle caught his eye. He would take one look and shuffle it somewhere between his other cards. It was that one look that led to his downfall. A purple card with a fierce-looking young woman staring right at him, she didn't wink, but her eyes were ablaze, her hair crackled with magic. Oozing confidence, like she saw right through him. A perfect face, framed by wavy dark brown hair, flawless skin, a perfect jawline. Dark brown eyes with flecks of gold glittered at him. Making his heart pound like crazy, awakening something in his trousers. Her perfect shaped body doing something with him. All this shining at him from a paper card.

"Are you alright, mate?" Albus inquired. His friend paled and then got red tinges on his cheeks and neck.

"Uh, uhh, what?" Scorpius was so caught up on his card. He muffled the card into the deck. Whatever got into him? "Up for a game of quidditch, who is around?"

"James, Hugo, Fred Dominique, and Louis," Albus replied.

Both boys made their way towards the gardens. 

The gang played for a couple of hours, staying over at Godric's Hollow, Harry put a tent up outside for them to kip. 

The next day was Easter Sunday, and everyone who was anybody came over for Easter brunch. Albus' mother, Pansy Parkinson Potter, liked to splash all out for the occasion. Draco Malfoy and his wife Astoria made a rare appearance, Astoria wasn't one to socialize, and Draco was fine with that. Blaise and his wife, Ginny. George and Angelina, their daughter and son. Bill and Fleur, Ron and his wife Daphne, along with their children Rose and Hugo, Theo Nott and his wife Luna and their son Rolf. Molly and Arthur and Hermione Granger sans plus one.

She stepped through the floo wearing a red jersey dress, brown boots, her wand strapped to her arm, her hair in soft waves around her face. It was like watching one of those Muggle slow-motion scenes the way she flicked her hair, wiping soot from her dress, caressing her breast and hip, straightening the hem of her dress, the wrap-around showing cleavage.

Scorpius almost dropped from the armrest of the couch he was sitting on, talking to Albus.

Her eyes landing on Harry, waving at him. "Hello, Harry, Pansy." Leaning over to kiss her hosts on their cheeks. "I brought some Ogden." Her perfect smile, teeth straight and white. Tucking a curl behind her ear as she said hello to the other adults, hugging everyone. Fucking hell........

* * *

  
Scorpius lay in his sleeping bag the night before with the rest of his friends and cousins. Everyone was sound asleep. Finally, what was it two o'clock? Put a dozen or so teenagers in a tent, and ruckus will commence, that and firewhiskey. 

He got his new card out, raising a bit of Lumos with his wand, the underage magic ban was lifted years back as long as minor spells and charms were used. Lumos being considered one of the many primary necessities.

Hermione smiled at him, she licked her lips with a nervous gesture. Was it him, or was this one a serious hot minx? His pajama bottoms were growing awfully tight. His hand went to his boner, Scorpius felt the heat rise up his neck and groin, maybe a little stroke, yes, to ease his uncomfortable dick. He slowly rubbed himself as he watched the card, his back towards his sleeping peers. Lying near the canvas, a Salazar send mercy. He squeezed his length as he liked, retracting his skin, smearing his pre-cum around his glans. Oh, so good, there she licked her lip again, oh fuck him. He indulges in a full out wank session. Fighting to control his breathing. Oh, fuck, oh, fuck, onghhhh, gritting his teeth, spilling all over his hand and stomach. A quick scorgify. His heart pounding and breath still hitching in his throat. Hearing a rustling behind him, he killed the Lumos. Did anyone wake up? No, shit close call. The card still in his hand, he placed a small kiss against the paper. Tucking it back in his bag next to him. Dreams overtook him quickly, and a certain bushy-haired witch played a large part in his fantasies.

* * *

  
Now his eyes lay on the living creature, a Salazar gift. How was a fifteen, almost sixteen-year-old mind, supposed to cope with his object of desire standing here in the flesh. Act natural be aloof? He was a Slytherin. He could do it.

"Hermione, come to the kitchen. We'll have some champagne." Mrs. Potter asked their latest guest.

"Don't mind if I do, Pansy." Ms. Granger answered.

"It was like bells ringing, soft bells mind, the Christmas kind. Her eyes landed a brief moment on his. That was all that it took to get him as smitten as a little puppy with a ball.

"Scorpius.....Scorpius...." Albus poked him with his elbow.

"Yeah, what Potter." Scorpius was annoyed, Albus poked him in a sore spot, just below that rib he hurt falling off his broom when he was struck by a bludger Yesterday.

"Earth to Scorp." Albus sniggered.

"I'm right here." Scorpius almost got copped ogling an older woman. Which to be frank she was, Hermione Granger. Despite being his parents' age, and according to the info on the card, she was older than his dad. Salazar's salty balls on a cracker.....

And where would they put him at brunch? Yes, right next to the minx in red. He sat a bit with his back to her, they placed her at the end of the adult row next to the kids, she was the only single.

Scorpius pretended to be grossly involved with his friend's conversations, when all he could think about how he just got a peek inside her cleavage, perfectly shaped if the dress was any indication of the size of her boobs. They would fit nicely in his hands. They looked soft but firm. Was it hot here in the garden? Did Mr. Potter put on more heating charms knowing late March was still on the cold side?

"Yo, Scorp, go and ask her." Albus sat next to him.

What, ask who what? "Care to enlighten me?" Was all he spluttered.

"Go ask Hermione for her autograph." Albus was adamant.

No, no, don't get the spotlight on him, for fuck's sake.

"Aunt Mione, Scorpius here wants to ask you something." Albus poked her arm behind Scorpius back.

"Hey, Albus, what is it" Hermione looked up from listening to George cracking jokes. The champagne brunch was so lovely today. Pansy knew how to make Easter special.

"Scorp wants an autograph." Albus just ate an egg.

Scorpius was mortified to the bone as Hermione glanced his way, her red lipstick was all he could look at so he let his eyes travel down, landing on her boobs again, lower would probably be a better idea. Nope, he could see her thigh as her wrap-around dress had fallen open, exposing her mid-thigh. Oh, fuck, oh, fuck.

"Scorpius?" Hermione raised her brow as she watched the teenager blush, warming her heart.

"Uhm, nothing Ms. Granger. Uhm nothing."

"Albus said you wanted my autograph?" Mildly amusing this.

"No, that's alright, Ms." Fuck, his raven-haired friend humiliating him like this.

"Scorpius, don't pester Granger for an autograph. It isn't becoming." His father sat another seat down from his object of desire, his mother between the former classmates.

"Draco, please, it's alright I don't mind. Do you have a chocolate frog card for me to sign?" She went and pulled a quill from her beaded bag.

"Yes, well, thanks. I traded it yesterday." Scorpius pulled the card from his deck. He had a few more with autographs. Harry Potter, of course, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley Zabini, Mrs. Lovegood Nott. He owned a few he guessed he was lucky his dad and aunt knew so many of them.

"That's an older one." Hermione smiled, looking at herself all young.

"I don't care that it's older; it will complement my Golden Trio set." He just declared that nonsense didn't he?

"Oh, hahaha, please, Golden Trio, that is old." Hermione took the card from her younger companion. Scribbling her name with her quill. Scribing with a quill so much more personal than using the designated stamp which her wand provided. They all got their own approved trademark stamp whenever fans asked for autographs, saves the hassle. But being here at this intimate party, she could splash out on a personal autograph.

Scorpius felt her fingers brush him when she took the card, his breath hitched. The world turned on its axis. He watched her scribble her name neatly, no one ever used a quill to write their signature. 

She did.

"Your name is Scorpius, right?" Looking at him with those dark brown embers.

"Ah, uh." His throat was dry as ancient parchment. There pumpkin juice. Gulping it down in one go.

"For Scorpius." Hermione scribbled. Blowing at the ink to get it to dry.

Her breath caressed his face, champagne, and a faint trace of mint cigarettes. Closing his eyes to savor the scent, there was something else lingering, parchment, and spring flowers.

"Uhm Scorpius, here is your card and." She wiped his lip, "You caught some pumpkin juice there, here let me." Wiping her thumb against his skin." There, all gone now." Licking her thumb.

Salazar kill me now......please let the Earth devour him. He would surely faint.

"Thanks, Ms. Granger." He squeaked. Cicere strike him, he was so mortified at having pumpkin juice on his lip. He studied his card, she signed it with her name adding a, to Scorpius and an -X-.

"Best leave it to dry a bit," Hermione added sympathetically.

"Thanks very much for signing my card." He would treasure it. Forever he was sure.....

0o0

The platinum blond turned sixteen a few months later. He was sure he would have gotten over that first bout of infatuation were it not for the amortentia mishap, smelling it. Champagne, mint cigarettes, parchment and to top it off, spring flowers.....thoroughly and utterly fucked...

0o0

Scorpius tried to get it on with girls back at Hogwarts. Taking many to his bed in Slytherin house, earning himself the dubious man slag of the year title. Sure he got off, he was a red hot male, but he never felt anything for any of them.

Albus sometimes looked funny at him. When he got his chocolate frog card out. He, of course, stopped doing that when others were around, keeping it in his inner robe pocket, close to his heart. Yeah, yeah, puppy love and all, trivialities.

Albus tried once to pester him about Hermione, which earned him a shove off his broom, Albus plummeted downwards. Scorpius could only just save his scrawny arse. 

Albus left him alone after that, as for real buddy days, they were gone. Albus blamed his newfound girlfriend for not having time for Scorpius. But the blond knew better, Albus was pissed off.

Scorpius went deep into his studies. He wanted to become Slytherin's Quidditch captain and a Prefect and maybe even Head boy.

Hermione visited the castle once as part of her Healer profession, a fellow Slytherin poisoned himself, and she came up to the castle to help Professor Pomfry in healing the boy. Scorpius stayed away at a safe distance, he couldn't risk being caught out. Yet, he needed to see her. If she was on the premise, then he should at least get to see her. 

Watching her bustle about, giving out orders, taking control of the situation a total turn-on. He got a vigorous wank in the sower, having her freshly ingrained on his retina. It felt so good, better than having sex with those dimwitted girls. 'Oh Scorpy, you're so hot, I love your penis Scorpy, oh you're so strong, you're so huge' Gah, he hated them, no Hermione was all woman, he got a good look at her arse when she visited Potions class, wearing a dress sans robes. Professor Padma was a close friend, so it seemed. 

0o0

He finally did it, he finished Hogwarts with flying colors. Head boy and Seeker, leaving Albus as Captain for their last year. They were again on friendly terms, but it was never as cozy as it was before the incident.

Scorpius convinced his parents he wanted to go to Muggle University, studying at the London Business school. He would go in as an ex-pat, not knowing too much about life in the UK. He would stay at his parent's London townhouse in Belgravia. They lived in Wiltshire, he could basically do as he pleased. One thing didn't change; the way he felt about a certain bushy-haired dame.

Whilst visiting his mum and dad for Sunday dinner, he overheard his aunt Daphne and her friend Mrs. Potter. They were sitting in the tea room with his mother, clearly gossiping away, he wanted to sneak past the room, he really did not care for the women's chit chat. He caught words that interested him.

"Tinder..........Hermione." Now that piqued his interest.

"Latest news and I got this from Blaise, he is such a gossip, Ginny would never spill the beans. Apparently, she get's her sex though Tinder, placing a profile to actively engage in sexual escapades." Mrs. Potter's voice sounding a bit too sensational.

"Under what name, do we know?" Aunt Daphne inquired.

"Mmm, something with her muggle parents names, no Granger though, I looked it up," Pansy stated.

"Oh, you have a profile on Tinder as well. Are the dick pics on Tumblr not enough?" Daphne voiced sourly.

"Daphne, that is very unseemly." Ah, his mother.

"Haven't you got a profile? Just to know what is out there, mine is inactive." The dark-haired witch declared.

"I don't need it. Ron is enough in the bedroom; he does anything I tell him too." Daphne laughed.

Scorpius heard enough of his aunts' sex life, not what he was interested in, certainly not with his uncle. Gross.

He did, however, rush up to his room. His parents kept it for him to store his Wizard supplies and memories. He got his phone out and downloaded the Tinder app. He signed up without a photo, a name he would need a fake name, ah yes. 'Brax Black.' He filled in personal details, sports, reading. A photo, damn yes, he would go for a beanie and his eyes. He made a selfie cropping it below his eyes. Interested in females and no specific age. His heart thudded in his chest, he had the chance too maybe hook up with Hermione. He locked his phone, discarding it on his bed. What was he thinking, she would never go for him.

He picked his device up, he liked how he got a new one with facial unlocking options, flicking the app. He searched for women of her age, finding a couple of hundred, narrowing it down to the medical profession, five...... One was unmistakably a bushy auburn-haired woman, a stunning one. Helena Richards...... She called herself Helena Richards. 

Scorpius whistled between his teeth, sighing ruffling his hair. He started pacing his bedroom, he was torn about his choice of action.

Finally deciding he would leave it, it was a stupid plan, how would he swing all this, 'Hi, I'm Scorpius you know Draco's son, and I had a crush on you ever since I was fifteen.' Preposterous what was he thinking......

0o0

Scorpius picked his phone up regularly, checking on the woman he crushed on heavily, her profile didn't change, but he could see her smile which was enough to make him fall asleep next to.

He was in his second year of Business school which kept him quite busy most of the times he had adapted to Muggle life, using the Tube a bit more, he was scared first entering into the bowels of the city, but his fellow students eased him into it and found it rather fun sometimes. He would sit or stand and go around London to just watch passengers, funnily enough, he saw more Magical people from all over the world in the train cars than he did in Diagon Alley. It made him also melancholic, watching couples stand close to each other, sometimes deeply enamored with each other, small gesture, a soft caress on a cheek, thumbs rubbing circles. His heart ached like it had for some time now.

He did it, he liked her profile, his heart thudded, he watched his screen indefinitely, he willed it to make a connection. At ten o'clock, it finally happened, they clicked. Scorpius ran through his house, hollering, jumping up and down. He cried. It was happening. He was going to meet Hermione/Helena.

But he wasn't meeting Hermione, he was meeting Helena, and in turn, she was meeting Brax.

She texted him, asking if they could meet Friday night, which was more than okay for him. The platinum blonde took a good look in the mirror, his long blond hair was a dead giveaway to his heritage. Longer than his dad's but shorter than his grandfathers. 

He was adamant he wanted to be another person; he was Brax Black and...... he took his wand uttered a few words and there, his hair was down to a crew cut, millimeters instead of over his ears, his fringe gone. He also altered his cheekbones resembling his mothers' features. She didn't get out much, and he was fairly sure she and Hermione didn't mingle.

He texted her to meet her in a Muggle student club. He frequented it sometimes, and besides students, people of all ages seem to party there, he didn't want Helena to feel uneasy surrounded by youngsters.

He could do this, he totally could, why did he feel so nervous, he went on dates he shagged.....but this was Hermione, the woman he fanboyed over.

Music thumped as he arrived at the club, ordered champagne, two glasses, and waited. Be cool, keep it cool, stand there. His heart knocking itself against his ribcage. She doesn't know who you are, he told himself. Make it a date like you would with any other woman. Aloof, Slytherin.

So not cool and collected, could he breathe, of course he could..........Air wasn't readily available, should he faint, was he fainting probably.....

He sauntered over to the most stunning woman in the world that was Hermione Granger.

"Hello babe, you're Helena Richards?" 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you can show mes some love and kudo’s and reviews are fuel to writers heart.


End file.
